Myrtle Mermaids
by fishboy99
Summary: "When your held back your whole life you learn a lot about what it takes to reach the top. When your the victim it makes you strong. If there is anything that all of this taught me it was that. Sometimes when a person on the bottom gets a little taste of power it can drive them to use it just as much as their abusers."(Syoc closed)
1. OC form

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to myrtle mermaids. (Yes I realize the title is more or less a ripoff) It gets the name because it is set in myrtle beach South Carolina. Many of the places are real except for the place where the Moonpool for this I'm going to do something I don't typically do for my H2o stories(however I have done them before.). I am making this submit your own character. Sometimes I find that these work really well and others not so much. Hey ,but let's not talk about that. As many of you know I'm rewriting a story ,but until then I am going to work on this story and sorta season 5 type thing. Now this story has a very similar baseline as far as the whole becoming mermaids thing goes however the plot is definitely different. So if you would please submit it would be greatly appreciated. I will leave this open about a week and see what I get.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing style:**

**Activities:**

**Personality:**

**Power:**

**Other information you find nessecary:**

**Well that's it. Please submit a character I am going to be taking three total. Like I said I'm going to keep this open for about a week so let's see what happens. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to the first chapter of myrtle mermaids. First and foremost I would like to thank everybody who submitted a character. I was actually surprised at how many I got. I highly appreciate it and I really hate to have to only choose three. However in the end I did. Now before I say who I loved all the characters that I got and personally thank all of you for submitting. So here we go the characters I chose were Isabelle lightdale from itcorreia, Haley McKinnon from miss Amelia Young, and Leanne Adams from xxBlueOrchidsxx. Once again thank you to everybody who submitted. I really appreciate it. Now without further ado Myrtle Mermaids.**

* * *

**July 18th 1951,Myrtle Beach, South Carolina**

_Hello my name is Susan and if you are reading this then it means I'm probably dead. Killed by my best friend who went mad with power. I am writing this now so that my story can be known. It all started in January. My best friend Tracy and I were on the beach that night we had been there with a couple of guys we had met at the dinner. At one point though it started to rain. I can remember the moon from that night it was so big. So bright. When it started to rain there was no shelter so we ran to a nearby cave in the shadow of a long abandoned lighthouse. The cave was special though because inside there were two walk ways on both sides of a stream of water that flowed from the ocean. The cave was deep and dark ,but it was a good alternative to the rain. There were just four of us that night I believe one of the guys was named Danny or something along those lines. He wore a nice leather jacket that he took off and put around me to keep me warm. Funny I never saw him again ,but I really kind of liked him. While I was busy with the one guy Tracy who really showed no interest in the guy she was with wanted to go deeper to explore the cave that right now was our only shelter. I knew Tracy would be the one to ask. She always was the one to ask though. Tracy was just naturally curious. Sometimes she was curious about danger, sometimes guys, and almost always the world. I think in the end that's what made her so smart. She was naturally pretty to however she never really cared. She didn't get herself all dolled up. She just walked into a room and guys were naturally attracted to her. She had beautiful blonde hair which she tended to wear down. That night she wore a red checkered dress with a baby blue bandana covering her bangs and forehead. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she begged us to go to forward. Finally we agreed to go. We just kept walking and just when you would think the walking was done more walking. It was so dark that the only thought any of us had on our mind was that we hoped we didn't fall in to the stream beside us. Finally the room brightened up around us we found that there was a hole in the wall at the back of the cave large enough to climb out of. In the center of the room there was a large circular pool of water. It was about ten feet deep and about ten feet had stopped raining and the two guys stepped through it and onto into the water that had surrounded the point. I went to follow ,but Tracy called me back. Before I turned around the moon was right in front of the hole. What I saw when I looked back was incredible. The pool was bubbling Tracy was excited she wanted to get in it so as Tracy usually did she jumped right in to the pool and swam. I didn't want to be shown up so I lost the shoes and jacket before stepping into the bubbling water. I could see bubbles rising and going out towards the moon. My only thought at the time was how big the moon was. How beautiful it looked with the bubbles against the night sky. It was and still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I... The rest of the page is missing._

* * *

**July 12th 2014, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.**

**Haley's POV**

I will never forget walking down the boardwalk that day. The day that we got our powers. I can remember the sun shimmering off the water as we walked beside the rail poking into stores that we may have seen something we liked in. Sometimes it was a pair of shoes, others it may have been a skirt, it all depended on how we were feeling that day. If I can remember right that day was particularly hot. Not overbearing hot, but not barley hot either. It was almost average. That day I was wearing a pink blouse with a white mini skirt and heels. Then again though if I wasn't wearing heels that day I probably wouldn't remember it. After all I always wore heels. I wasn't the tallest girl in the world. Standing at five four I wasn't the shortest either ,but I liked to appear taller. Now my friend Leanne on the other hand was naturally tall. She was about 5'8 and had porcelain white skin. As long as I had known her she never left her house unless she was absolutely covered in sunscreen. She had her coffee brown hair cut into a choppy style which reached to about her shoulders. In the front it parted showing her beautiful light green eyes. That day she stood to my left and she was wearing a black blouse with jeans and converses. To my right holding a shopping bag from the boardwalk paradise surf shop was Isabelle Lightdale. She was about the same height as me except she was more slim than I was. She had pale skin not as pale as Leanne ,but still pretty pale. She had Long Brown hair which went all the way down her back when she left it down. Today was one of those days. she was wearing a white sundress with sandals and she had her sunglasses covering her eyes. Isabelle was Portuguese. She had moved here when we were about 10. At the time we met her we didn't know exactly how much money she had. Come to think of it I still don't know how much money her family has. All I could really say was they had a lot of it. One thing about the girl though she could ride a horse. She loved animals especially horses. I on the other hand wasn't particularly fond of animals. They scared me to say the least.

I remember the crazy loop ,that within 7 hours would become my life, began with a simple conversation on the Skywheel. The Skywheel was the largest Ferris wheel in the city. The top point was 200ft from the ground. I remember that we had bought tickets and stepped into a car. I remember the words that came out of my mouth like it was yesterday.

"So I hear Chris is throwing a party at Sandkitty Cove tonight." I said

Isabelle shook her head before replying. "Girl you're still hung up on that boy."

"Hey maybe I can get him if I just keep trying." I said.

"Yes, because this will work out so well." Leanne said sitting back against the glass.

"Hey the point is I heard about an awesome party tonight and want to go." I said

"Well it depends how exactly are we going to get to sandkitty and back." Isabelle asked.

"We can take a bus." I suggested.

"So you want us to go out on the bus at night in full party clothes and then just hope that the bus is running when we are ready to leave." Leanne said skeptically.

"Yeah I didn't think you'd go for it." I said shrugging off the idea.

"Besides isn't Chris dating Tiffany Hawthorne." Isabelle said.

"Uccck," Leanne said in disgust.

The Hawthorne family were a group of rich people originally from los Angeles California. They had come to Myrtle Beach a few years ago and unfortunately seemed to be the cancer nobody could manage to cut out. There were three girls total as far as knew at the time. Tiffany, the one who literally lived to ruin my life. Once I was having a really bad day so she decided to make it worse by "accidentally" tripping me while I was wearing heels ,so I spent the next month with a boot on my right leg. Then there was the time she put laxatives in my coffee. Needless to say I wasn't exactly a fan. The second was Tori, the "smart" one. Tori was definitely a cut above the rest of her sisters. She still wasn't all that smart ,but next to her sisters she looked like a genius. She was an excellent competitor though. It didn't matter what she did she gave one hundred percent. The last was Taylor. The girl was pretty as a picture ,but dumb as a box of rocks. She never really showed any sign of intelligence what so ever. None of us liked any of the three we kind of just put up with them. Leanne had a particular disliking to them. She didn't like a lot of people at least when she first meets them. Once you got to know her though she was hard not to like.

"I know this is just me ,but I really hate that girl." I said.

"Trust us, it's not just you." Leanne said.

"So why don't we go tonight just to try and mess with them." I said still banking on going.

"If you really want to go so bad why do you need us?" Isabelle asked

"Because there is no way I'm going to anything that Tiffany Hawthorne is at alone." I replied

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad to go tonight." Leanne said from in the corner.

"See, I have one on my side." I said.

"Ok, but you're figuring out how we get there and back." Isabelle said finally giving in.

It was around that time that our car reached the ground again and we stepped out and back onto the boardwalk. To be honest I had no idea how we were going to get there. Although I can say now that in the grand scheme of things I think I would have found a way to that party no matter what. At this time though things just worked out for the best. We had just stepped out when I heard a voice come from my side. "Hey, Haley how are you doing today."

I turned around to come face to face with Tyler Hart. I didn't really know him all that well. I had seen him a few times before. He had always been really sweet to me so I always made sure to be nice. He was average height for a guy at about 5'8. He had light brown hair and green eyes. From what I had noticed he tended to be a bit geeky and he stuck to himself a lot. I wasn't really sure what his fascination with me was ,but at the moment the only thing I really knew was that the guy had a car.

"Hey Tyler." I said

"What have you guys been doing today." He asked awkwardly grinding his foot on the pavement.

"Oh, nothing much. Just shopping." I said oblivious to what he was doing.

"Oh well that sounds nice." He said still doing the foot thing.

"Yeah, we were just talking about trying to find a ride to Chris's party at sand kitty tonight." I said

"I have a car." He quickly said.

"Oh well, thanks I'll see you tonight." I said smiling.

"Yeah see you too." He said walking away.

"Well that was nice of him." I said when he was gone.

"You really are clueless." Leanne said already starting to walk away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll let you figure that out."Isabelle said walking away.

* * *

6 hours later

We had gotten to the party about an hour ago. Tyler had decided not to stick around. He said something about not liking a lot of people. I was standing on the beach wearing a white tank top with my pink bikini top on under it and a pair of Jean shorts. Beside me was Leanne in her navy blue bikini. The bikini showed off her Angel wing tattoo very well. She had gotten it not to long ago , so I was still getting used to it. Isabelle had her hair pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing a red bikini with yellow trim. The three of us were sitting by the rocks of the cliff that was sand kitty cove. On top was the lighthouse that was built sometime during the 19th century. Today though sand kitty cove was far enough out of the city that the cops didn't bother with it. Now it was mainly used for teenager's parties. To our right was a cave as far as I knew it just led to the ocean. The rocks went there was fire lit in the center of the beach with logs around it. There was music playing where I could have sworn it was the fourth time I had heard it. However all I was focused on was Chris making out with tiffany. She wore short shorts with a black bikini top. Her black hair hung down her back as I finally turned away.

"Hey relax. If he would rather worry about her then he's not worth your time." Isabelle said

"Yeah I guess." I replied before I felt a drop of water hit me on the head. I looked up and saw the moon it was huge tonight. However I could see dark clouds starting to cover it. It wasn't long before I noticed that everything had stopped everyone was looking at the sky. Then it poured the rain started as everyone ran to their cars. I could have sworn that I saw Tiffany run towards the water ,but I was to busy trying to get out of the rain to really tell. We looked for somewhere before I remembered the cave.

"In here." I yelled before rushing into the opening.

"Still think this was a good idea." Isabelle said when her and Leanne got inside.

"Well it could be worse?" I tried to defend.

"We're trapped in a cave a couple miles outsider of the city with no way home. It can't be much worse." Leanne said.

The Cave was deep and wide. In the center there was a stream running from the ocean. I didn't know how deep it was ,but couldn't see the other side. I could hear a voice in my head calling me forward. Just telling me that I had to see what was back there. Without hesitation, without a word, I stepped forward and walked.

"Where are you going?" Isabelle asked just watching me.

"I don't really know." I said not turning around. I could hear them following me in the cave. It was dark in there and I was just nervous about falling in the water. I kept walking though. I never stopped. Finally I saw the room lighten up and I could see that the room was round. In the center there was a large circular pool. On the back wall there was a large opening in the wall which showed the ocean. The rain had stopped at this point and I could see the moon again. It was then that the greatest thing to ever happened to me occured. The moon passed over the hole and I could see the pool change. It began bubbling and several bubbles floated towards the moon. I stepped forward and into the pool. Leanne and Isabelle didn't act like they were completely sure about what was happening ,but they followed. It was then that we felt the cave shake. I could see the strikes of lightning and gusts of wind. Then I could see moss and ivy moving up the walls of the cave. Then as if to make things stranger the cave would get really dark and then really bright again. Finally it stopped and everything was peaceful.

* * *

The next morning

I have no idea exactly how the rest of the night went. All I really know is that the next morning I woke up in bed wearing my pajamas and I had no idea how I got there. I sat up and instantly my first instinct was to take a shower. I had my own bathroom connected to my bedroom. I cut on the water and then stripped down. As soon as the water was warm I stepped in. It wasn't more than a few seconds later that I was on the ground. I looked down and what I saw amazed me. What I saw was a lime green tale.

**well that's it that's chapter 1. I will be using a different pov for every chapter. The next chapter will be up by about Thursday. Again I would just like to say thank you to anyone who submitted a character. Now all of the locations I will feature in this story except Sand kitty cove are real. I even have full moon dates right. Speaking of which I'm sure some of you noticed that the whole mermaid monopoly thing. Remember the 12th wasnt a normal full moon. Also I said the tail was lime green I will have an expanation for that. Also your probably read the part from the fifties. That will be important later. Also the summary is a quote ,but it is not from a main character. So please review and till next time stay cool.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well everybody I realize that I am behind on this story. I said I was going to update a month ago and well here we are. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I ask that you all please check out my other stories. That's about it so with out further ado here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hard rock cafe or any of the trademark menu items**

**July 13th 2014, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina **

**Isabelle' s POV**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sleepily reached over and batted at the clock trying to hit the snooze button. Finally I gave up and looked straight up at the catching fire poster over my bed. I sat up and looked around. My room was very large. The walls were painted in pink with a gold Mockingjay pin on it. I had painted the design my self. I was a bit of an artist myself. My usual muse was things that I enjoy. One of my favorite things happened to be the hunger games and I had just happened to finish Mockingjay that day. I was wearing red pajama pants and a black tank top. I then sleepily got up and grabbed my phone before stepping out of my room. I walked down stairs. The house was quiet and all the lights were off ,so I figured that I was home alone. It was when I got to the kitchen that I was greeted by my dog Shadow. I bent down and scratched him behind his ears while he licked my face. I then got to thinking about his food and water so I sat my phone down on the island and went to check his bowls. His food bowl still had plenty of food ,but he was low on water. I picked up the bowl and carried it to the sink and poured the water out before washing the bowl out and then beginning to fill it. As I held it I felt several drops land on my arm. Back then I would have just wiped it off when I was done however that day it wasn't really an option. within a few seconds I fell to the floor. I could here the metal bowl clank against the bottom of the sink as I sat up. I sat up trying to figure out what had happened. To say the least I was stunned when I saw the lime green tail where my legs should. My chest was now covered with a green bikini top made out of scales like the tail. I was stunned. Shadow came up and began sniffing at it. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of this situation. It wasn't exactly every day you magically grow a fish tail. I just sat there trying to process it all. It was then I heard my phone ringing. I tried to reach up as far as I could to grab it , but I couldn't reach it. I knew I needed to do something. I knew there was a stool on the other side. I knew that if I could reach it I might be able to reach my phone. I started teetering and finally managed to roll on my belly. I then pushed my upper body off the floor and began crawling. It was then that I learned just how heavy the tail was. My ab muscles were on fire as I struggled to crawl around the Island. The tail was completely dead weight I had to move very slowly. The hardest part was trying to get around the corner. When I did the stool was right in front of me. I grabbed the first peg and began climbing.

I used the stool like a ladder grabbing each rung and pulling my self slowly up. The tail didn't Bend a lot ,but about halfway down it folded where my knees would. I had to get up finally I grabbed the seat and pulled my self up. It was right then though that I felt things become different again. I could feel toes again. I looked down and saw my Black tank top had once again replaced the scaly bikini top and my bare feet replacing the tail. I finished standing up and quickly grabbed the phone. By this point the phone had long stopped ringing ,but caller I.D. told me that it was Haley. I quickly hit the call back icon and put the phone to my ear. It rang twice before I heard Haley's panicked tone.

"Isabelle I need your help. I've got a bit of a problem and I'm not really sure how to handle it." she said frantically

I had a pretty good idea what she was referring to ,but I asked anyway. "Haley, what happened." I asked as calmly as possible.

"Well I got in the shower this morning and then I just fell. Then I looked down and I had a tail." She said

"Well at least I'm not alone." I said trying to keep her calm. "Wait what?" She asked confused.

"This morning I was getting shadow his water when I just fell over. " I explained. "

It was about then that Haley said. "Hey, It's Leanne she's trying to call."

"Well add her to the conversation." I said.

The first thing Leanne said was "You are not going to believe what happened to me this morning." She said frantically.

"Let me guess you have a tail." I said. For a moment there was silence.

"How did you know about that?" She asked curiously.

"We both have them too." Haley replied.

"Look guys I think if all three of us have seen tails this morning we need to speak in person." I said. "I agree." Leanne replied.

"Me too." followed Halley.

" Ok meet me at the Hard Rock Cafe in an Hour." I said.

"Ok see you there." Haley said.

**1 hour later The Hard Rock Cafe, Broadway at the beach ,Myrtle Beach ,South Carolina**

I walked up to the hard rock where Leanne and Haley were waiting at the tops of the stairs. The cafe was Egyptian based being in a pyramid with a hieroglyphic decor. On both sides of the staircases were sphinx statues. I approached them and pulled off my sunglasses. "Would you all like to go in." I said politely. "Thanks Isabelle." Haley said as we walked in. We saw the hostess up ahead and I approached.

"Table for three." I said "Right this way she said and we followed her to our table. We sat down as she walked away and began talking. "So, what do you think could have caused this?" Was the first thing Haley said.

"Could it have something to do with that weird cave last night." Leanne suggested sitting back in her chair.

"Speaking of last night," I said,"do any of you actually remember going home last night." Haley and Leanne both thought to there selves a minute before answering.

"Come to think of it no I don't." Leanne said. "Me neither, I just remember getting in the water and then waking up this morning in full pajamas in my bed." Haley added.

"Same here," I said. "Ok now the tails none of us have them right now why is..." I stopped when I saw our waiter heading towards us. We knew him from school. His name was Drake Best. He was about 5'10 and had jet black hair. He was wearing the black pants and black shirt that came with the job.

"Hello ladies may I get you something to drink." He asked.

"Water." I said.

"Sprite" said Leanne.

"Sweet Tea." Said Haley.

"I will be right back." He said going away.

"Ok, so back to what I was saying. How did we get the tails."

"Well I got mine after I went to wash my face." Leanne said.

"I got mine when I stepped in the shower." Noted Haley.

"Then mine was when I was getting water for shadow." I said. I was about to speak again when I saw the waiter approach again.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" He asked.

"Sure." Leanne said.

"Ok, what can I get you?"

"I would like to get the South Carolina with fries." Said Leanne.

"Ok, and you." He said looking at Haley.

"I would like to get a red, white, and blue burger cooked well done." She said.

"I would like the grilled chicken marsala." I said finishing it off.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." He said walking away.

"So, why are we normal now." I asked.

"Well if water causes it maybe being dry ends it." Leanne said.

"That would make sense." Haley said.

"Well, maybe we should check out that cave." I suggested.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there." Leanne asked.

"We could call Tyler." Haley suggested.

"How do you have his number?" Leanne asked.

"He used to help me with math." Said Haley.

"Still clueless." I said.

**Sand Kitty Cove**

We got out of the car and were walking towards the cave. When we got to the entrance we saw the flowing water splitting the cave in half that led to the ocean. We walked in all apprehensive about what was to come. We did as we had the night before and walked into the cave. We made it all the way to the back of the cave. The end was huge in the daytime. Being able to see the full size of the pull was amazing.

"Ok guys, I guess we should get in." I said before taking off my flip flops. I went to grab my sunglasses when I realized they weren't with me.

"Hey did you see where my sunglasses went?" I asked Haley.

"Can't say I have." She said. We all jumped In at the same time. Within a few seconds there we were three mermaids. The tail felt a lot lighter in the water.

"I think we should keep this a secret." I said.

"I agree." Said Leanne. It was then by some act of fate that we heard a voice.

"Hey Isabelle you left your Sun..." We all turned to see Tyler absolutely shocked.

**so what did you all think of the ending. I think we all know who's pov will be used for the next chapter. Everything I used to describe the hard rock cafe is authentic. Google it if you want. Plus most of you probably noticed there was no letter from the past. I can promise you will see one next chapter. Well that's it please review and till next time stay cool.**


End file.
